shikigardenfandomcom-20200214-history
Brushes and Medicines
Overview Here's an incomplete and quick guide to how Brushes, Medicine and 'Tools' (sometimes called 'Weapons') can affect your hime stat growth and make then stronger and shinier! Using these on your hime can temporarily or permanently boost their stats depending on the situation. *25% of the total stats gained from brushes, tools and medicines will be inherited after Unity. So it's good to store medicine for the best hime that have the Eat function unlocked and skip using them on Hime who are going to Unity soon. :: Inherit stat example: :: Card A: Kogarasumaru with Str +20 Agi +10 from medicine, Str +10 from brushes :: Card B: Kogarasumaru with Str +12 Agi +30 from medicine, Str +10 from brushes :: The card united will initially have: Str +((20+12) * 0.25) Agi +((10+30) * 0.25) for medicine boosts and Str +((10+10) * 0.25) for brush boosts. Ending up with Str +8 Agi +10 (medicine), and Str +5 (brush). Medicine Medicine can be acquired from the Pharmacy if you have placed it in your garden. Leveling up your pharmacy will make different kinds of medicine available as well. Tip: 'You may also buy and place (simultaneously with your regular Pharmacy) 1x of Orihime from the shop for 20k silver. The of Orihime will disappear after it has dispensed medicine 3 times, but this medicine is special, in that is has a MUCH higher success rate of possibly adding stats when eaten by your Hime. *Medicine can increase all the primary stats except for +IMP (Impression). To unlock access to +REC (Recovery) medicine you need to have leveled up your Pharmacy once. For availability of +HP (Hitpoints) medicine you need to level it up a second time. *For Hime to eat medicine, certain conditions must be met. You must have owned a minimum of two of the exact same type Hime to be able to feed one of that type. Then, the chance that your hime will want to eat at all is determined by her IMP, which is sometimes shown as a heart icon. Higher IMP means higher chance for her to pick up and eat medicine. *If you meet these criteria but are having trouble getting your hime to eat, there's an easy solution. Use garden objects to make a small enclosure and place your hime inside it with the medicine. Because she can't wander far, she'll pick it up sooner. You can also guarantee the right hime eats the medicine you want this way. *Eating medicine successfully does not mean the stats of your hime will increase. Successful eating gives you a small chance to increase the stat given by the medicine. If unsuccessful, nothing will happen. If successful, you will get the floating message of '+1 STAT' and '-10 IMP' over your hime's head (note: Origime medicine removes '-15 IMP'). Don't worry about losing IMP too much, as it's not a very important stat and can be regained quickly. You can easily gain 1 IMP per Training Cave run (the first Battle stage). *Stats gained from medicine should be permanently applied to your hime. Some people claim that medicine stats are not meant to be permanent, but all testing and clarification so far has proven that this ''is most likely not true ''and the only way some medicine stats should ever be lost is if you UNITY your Hime. 'note for wiki contributors: explanation of med 'stat caps' and stat cap table for meds corresponding to each tier & type of hime wanted here - please add if you can Tools So what about 'Tools'? (note: these are sometimes also referred to as 'Weapons' because despite the vague name, that is what most of them actually look like) *'Tools' work in exactly the same way as Medicine, but they are not acquired in the Pharmacy and can only benefit specific types of hime with a more limited range of stat bonuses. *You can get 'Tools' as rewards in many dungeons, especially the Daily Dungeons. They usually appear to be some kind of Bow, Book or Sword. Looking at your Catalogue in the game can tell you which Hime can be boosted by each kind of weapon. *If the Hime of the correct type consumes the tool, she'll usually gain +1 ATK and -10 IMP. Currently I have not seen a stat other than +ATK be boosted by these. *Tools only benefit their aligned Hime type - Books can be used by Magic and Recovery Hime, Bows by Bow Hime, and Swords are useful for Sword, Axe and Spear type Hime. Brushes *'The Brush Guide is accurate, yet incomplete. It is currently missing large amounts of information that will be added soon!' [ planning note for wiki contributors ''- key points to write about - purpose of brushes, value of brushes, different types of brushes, which hime to brush, what stats to brush, when to brush, how to brush for best results, where to farm elements, which elements correspond to which stat, brush stat caps, turning cards into brushes, value of card vs stats gained, how to acquire specific brushes, which special brushes drop where, etc tbc ] *'Q: So what are Brushes and what are they for?' *'A:' Brushes are consumable items (meaning that, once used, they disappear) that can aid in making your Hime Team much more powerful through various effects. Brushes can be invaluable to you as a player, because they are so useful - but they ''can also be hard to acquire, or limited in quantity, or take some hard work to create (note: all of this may depend on the type of brush you need. More details on this soon!) In EN Shikihime Garden, we already have a variety of different effect brushes available, although more are likely to be introduced in time. For now, we have brushes that can do things such as: *'Brush of Training:' Used to instantly boost any of your levelling Himes' EXP by 1000 ~ 3000 *'Brush of Element or Stat' - Used to boost the ATK, DEF, AGI and HP stats of your Hime by +1, +3, +10 or even +15 (note: this is permanent, unless the brushed Hime is UNITY'ed - see the Overview of this page for a reminder about how this works) *'Brush of Unity: '''Guaranteed increase of the chance of a successful Hime Unity by 10% *'Brush of Maturity: Increase the amount of EXP gained from combining ('feeding') cards to other cards by 20% We will cover the aspects of each kind of brush and what they do in more detail, as well as how to get them, how to use them, and when and on which Himes use your brushes, soon. Stay tuned ~ '''- Reminder Tips For making stat brushes by using Elements: *Fire is +ATK *Gold is +DEF *Earth is +HP *Water is +AGI For choosing which Hime to sacrifice to make an elemental stat brush: *Elites turn into +3 brushes *Rare turns into +10 brushes *Variant Elites turn into +15 brushes *No other Hime Tiers can currently become brushes *+1 Brushes can be found randomly and may not count towards your Himes' Brush Stat Caps Category:Guides